


Prisms

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: Harry finds something disturbing in the dungeons.





	Prisms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Right. Well. I was challenged/challenged myself to write a fic containing no ‘e’s.  
I used my copy of Roget’s Thesaurus probably more than is entirely healthy.  
Dedicated to Lise, Luz and Rose.  


* * *

_"The language they used was entirely dependant on which particular members were present… Even then, they managed to hold real conversations, expressing more in those two hours together than they had all week in more liberal company."_ \- Jeff Noon, Qwertyphobia  
  
  
  
A gush of bright blood, shockingly crimson on a cold floor.  
  
Harry’s stomach turns. Bolting towards a door, his hand firmly clasps his lips, trying to halt a rising flood of warm vomit rising in his throat.  
  
Stray thoughts float through Harry’s mind, as an inkling of what was in that room fights for his scrutiny.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ron, stripping in front of him. Harry is curious as to why this vision turns him on. Ron looks across, and winks flirtily at him. Harry has a stirring in his pants.  
  
Slapping his arms, sobbing, gulping and shaking, Harry pulls out of this painful thought.  
  
Salty liquid runs down contours of his skin.  
  
Harry slips into waking fancy again.  
  
Ron is laughing. Zabini has Draco in a clinch, and is rhythmically punching Draco’s jaw. Harry can’t look away from Ron’s body, from his hair, which glints in sunlight. From his mouth, lips cracking as his joyous laugh fills Harry with a buoyancy, a tugging in a hollow of his hips. Harry flings his arm around Ron, and as a pair, Harry and Ron quit looking at Zabini, and turn away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry is sharply brought back to his body by a loud cry.  
  
Draco falls backwards, past Harry. Harry drifts towards him and slowly allows his thumb to track down Draco’s body.  
  
“I saw it too,” Harry says. Draco crawls onto Harry’s lap. Harry runs a hand softly through Draco’s hair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Now, Harry still turns his thoughts from what was in that room. Ron, throat and floor crimson with blood. Blood on Harry’s arms, on his shirt, on his thighs, on his mind. Odour of blood is rich and distinct, still thick in his nostrils.


End file.
